


the feeble begging for mercy

by aphoticdepths



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Naked Male Clothed Female, Rough Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths





	the feeble begging for mercy

  
This isn't enough for Cinderella. Not really. Aladdin isn't as proud and loyal as some of the others, not enough fun to break-god, what she wouldn't give to break Snow's legs and force her royal face into her pussy-and she can't play as hard as she wants to. But he's willing, and with all the fighting going on it's probably better to not have your partner trying to kill you that hard when you fuck.  
  
She's at least brought him low, now. His silks are pulled off of his body and left in rags on the cold floor as she rode him with her skirt rucked around her thighs. He'd tried to move, but she'd punched him- _she_ was the one who was in control, and she'd damn well earned it. She didn't wish on a fucking lamp to keep stupid illusions of life like the man that gasps beneath her-enjoying this, the perverted fuck. His cock was hard inside her as she fucked him, one hand forcing his thigh to spread as she dug her nails into the muscle while her other choked him. She wouldn't kill him. Probably. His face is wracked by pleasure, cheeks flushed and bruised as he gasps for air desperately, and she tightens her grasp of his neck.  
  
"I'd love to kill you," she snarls.


End file.
